The software core will facilitate program development and dissemination. It will have the following functions: (1) transform new algorithms in this project into generally accessible, well-documented programs; (2) instruct members of the collaborating laboratories in the use of the programs; (3) gather up-to-date information about generally available program suites from other sources; (4) advice participating laboratories on the use of these program suites. A senior structural biology programmer will serve as director of the core. He/she will work closely with the two co-P.I.s and will supervise the work of two staff programmers. A Web site, maintained by the core, will serve as a communications channel among the groups participating in the project and will inform outside investigators of new program development. Program dissemination will ultimately occur through this site.